


Goodbye Forever...?

by Snitches96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snitches96/pseuds/Snitches96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn die Jungs sich nicht bei X-Factor getroffen hätten, sondern gemeinsam auf ein Internat gehen würden? Und was passiert, wenn einer von ihnen einen schweren Unfall hatte und an den noFolgen stirbt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Forever...?

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschiche wurde ursprünglich auf Fanfiction.de gepostet.  
> Mir gehört nur die Geschichte, die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld.
> 
> Der Soundtrack zu dieser Geschichte ist "Shattered" von Trading Yesterday.  
> Weder der Song noch das Video gehören mir.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_uUE6zBMpE
> 
> Edit 21.06.2017: Ich habe ein paar Rechtschreibfehler in der Story korrigiert

Es ist Samstag, der 21. September, etwa 1 Uhr in der Nacht. Das Gelände des Internats liegt völlig im dunkeln. Alles ist ruhig. Einzig und allein ein Junge, nicht älter 19 Jahre, sitzt auf der Treppe, die hinunter auf den Hof führt und weint leise vor sich hin.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür des Wohnhauses und ein dunkelhaariger Lockenkopf tritt hinaus in die Sternenerleuchtete Nacht. Er schließt die Tür leise hinter sich und setzt sich schweigend neben den weinenden Liam. Er schaut ihn an und bemerkt, dass seine Augen schon ganz rot sind vom vielen weinen. Doch Liam hat noch immer Tränen in den Augen. Mit dem Handrücken wischt er sich die Tränen von der Wange. "Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon" murmelt er leise in die Nacht hinein. Harry schaut zu ihm und nickt leicht "Wir vermissen ihn alle.." Auch ihm steigen langsam Tränen in die Augen. "Es klingt vielleicht kindisch, aber..." er bricht ab und schluckt "...aber als ich klein war, da hat meine Oma mir immer erzählt, das die Menschen und Tiere die wir am meisten lieben und nie wirklich verlassen werden. Sie sagte, dass sie als funkelnd, heller Stern immer am Nachthimmel zu finden sein werden und über uns wachen." Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg aus Harrys Augen. "Und weißt du was..? Ich glaube immer noch ein bisschen daran". Liam nickt kaum merklich, muss dann aber leicht lächeln "Das hat mir meine Mum auch immer erzählt als ich noch klein war und irgendwie.. glaube ich auch daran.." Harry wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaut Liam dann an "In unseren Herzen wird er ewig weiterleben... Solange wir Niall in unseren Herzen tragen, wird er diese Welt nie ganz verlassen..." er schaut über den Sportplatz hinweg zum Wald. Dort hatte er Niall das erste mal getroffen - beim Joggen. In der ferne hört man eine Kirchenuhr. Jetzt ist es 2 Uhr in der Nacht. Harry sagt jetzt nichts mehr, sondern zieht Liam sanft in seine Arme um ihn zu trösten. Dieser schluchzt leise "Weißt du.. Als ich ihn vor sechs Jahren hier kennengelernt habe, da... da hätte ich nie gedacht, das ich jemals solche Gefühle für ihn entwickeln würde..." Harry hört ihm schweigend zu "Als er damals wegen seinem Knie im Krankenhaus lag, da.." er fängt wieder an zu weinen. Harry umarmt ihn fest und streicht Liam über den Rücken. Er lässt ihn weinen, denn er selbst möchte sich auch nicht vorstellen, das sie den aufgeweckten Iren vielleicht nie wieder sehen werden. Er kann zwar nur vermuten, wie es Liam gerade geht, aber er kann sich sehr gut vorstellen, das es für diesen nicht leicht ist.  
Liam löst sich langsam von Harry und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht "Weißt du.. damals habe ich gemerkt, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Da habe ich endlich eingesehen, das ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und jetzt? Jetzt darf ich nicht mal bei ihm sein und weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist!" wieder laufen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Harry kämpft ebenfalls mit den Tränen "Du wirst ihn nie vergessen und an besonderen Tagen, wie seinem Geburtstag oder eurem Jahrestag wirst du umso mehr an ihn denken. Auch wenn er nicht mehr bei dir sein kann und zusammen feiert.. An diesen Tagen wirst du dich an all die schönen Momente mit ihm erinnern, an alles was ihr gemeinsam erlebt habt" Jetzt laufen auch Harry wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Er schaut Liam an "Aber weißt du was? Er war Glücklich. Und genau so sollst du ihn in Erinnerung behalten. So, wie er Glücklich war, wie er mit uns gelacht hat und einfach seinen Spaß hatte" Liam nickt "Du hast recht... Das was mir am meisten weh tut, ist die Tatsache nicht zu wissen, ob er noch lebt oder ob er bereits dort oben bei den Sternen ist" wieder bahnen sich Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wange. Harry nickt "Aber ganz egal wo er gerade ist.. Er wird immer in deinem Herzen bleiben. Und wenn er dort oben bei den Sternen ist, dann wird er auf dich hinab schauen und darauf achten, das dir nichts passiert. Er ist dein ganz persönlicher Schutzengel, der immer auf dich achten wird. Wir alle werden die Zeit, die wir mit ihm verbringen durften immer in Erinnerung behalten, denn er war und bleibt ein wahrer Freund". Liam nickt und schaut in die Nacht hinaus. Er denkt an all die Dinge, die er mit Niall erleben durfte. Er denkt an ihren ersten Kuss, an all die Momente in denen sie zusammen gelacht haben, Spaß hatten und einfach Glücklich waren. Er denkt an all die gemeinsamen Gitarrenstunden, an die Stunden die sie im Sommer allein am See verbracht haben. An ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht und an all die Momente die sie miteinander teilen durften.  
Langsam schließt er seine Augen, sieht Niall vor sich. Seine strahlenden blauen Augen, seine blondierten Harre die er immer so gern zerwuschelt hat. Sein lächeln, welchem er einfach nie wiederstehen konnte. In seinen Gedanken hört er sein lachen, welches immer wieder so ansteckend war, das man einfach mitlachen musste und seinen unverwechselbaren, irischen Akzent der es ihm am Anfang so schwer gemacht hat ihn zu verstehen. Er schluchzt wieder auf, Tränen laufen ihm in Strömen die Wangen hinuter. Langsam öffnet er seine Augen wieder und bemerkt, das jetzt auch Louis und Zayn bei ihnen sitzen. Sie sind wohl, genau wie einige andere auch durch das Klingeln des Telefons welches er nur aus der ferne wahrgenommen hat aufgeweckt worden. Er war sich sicher, dass das Krankenhaus angerufen hat und ein Blick in Louis' verweintes Gesicht bestätigt seinen Gedanken. Auch ohne ein Wort von ihm wird ihm langsam aber sicher klar, das er seinen Niall nie mehr in seine Arme schließen wird. Das er nie mehr sein Lachen hören wird. Nie wieder dieses unbeschreibliche lächeln sehen kann. Er schließt seine Augen wieder, bis er plötzlich eine Hand spürt die seine nimmt. Langsam öffnet er seine Augen und sieht die anderen an, die sich alle an den Händen genommen haben. Minutenlang ist es noch still, bis Zayn diese Stille bricht. "Auf Niall und seine unvergessliche Art und Weise so sorgenfrei wie nur möglich zu leben" Wieder ist es still, bis Louis dieses mal die Stille durchbricht. "Auf all die schönen und vor allem lustigen Momente die wir mit diesem irren Iren verbringen durften". Alle denken nach, es ist still. Dieses mal ist es Harry der das schweigen bricht. "Auf seine eigene, manchmal etwas merkwürdige Art, alle mit seinem Lachen anzustecken". Zum schluss meldet sich auch Liam zu Wort "Er wird in unseren Herzen weiterleben, solange wir nur an ihn denken" Alle nicken und sagen dann, beinahe gleichzeitig "Unvergessen bis in alle Ewigkeiten.."

Noch lange sitzen die vier in ihrer Trauer auf der Treppe und sprechen über all die Dinge, die sie mit Niall in ihrer Zeit auf dem Internat erleben durften. Erst, als der Morgen anbricht und es langsam hell wird, beschließen sie alle gemeinsam zu Niall's Lieblingsplatz am See zu gehen um sich für immer von ihm zu verabschieden....

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Ich würde mich über Kommentare und Kudos natürlich sehr freuen.


End file.
